Short Moments
by BruceDiana
Summary: What happened before and after Bruce and Diana's kiss in the Indian restaurant?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: **Hi, I know it's been awhile since I've posted a fanfic. I've been busy lately. To make it up to you, BMWW Shippers, I've decided to write this fanfic. I was inspired to write this fanfic after watching Starcrossed Part 2 where one of my favorite Batman/Wonder Woman moments happened. Did it ever cross your mind as to what happened between Bruce and Diana after they kissed in the Indian restaurant as a means of diversion from the Thanagarians? I think this is what happened. – B.D

* * *

**Short Moments**

**BruceDiana**

Diana walked out of the restaurant's backdoor, leaving Bruce nodding to the Indian man that had helped them as their thanks. Their walk through the dark alley had fallen in an awkward silence. Bruce's memory of Diana suddenly kissing him kept replaying in his head. He watched as Diana walked ahead of him. Her heels clicked as it hit the damp cement. She had not mentioned it as they reached the end of the alley. They stood beside each other, Diana still not saying a word. Her eyes had gone astray as she was in deep thought. He knew it was bothering her too, but she had not said anything.

'_Has she been thinking about it too?'_ Bruce asked himself as he glanced at her before he observed the streets for any taxis to pass by.

Diana shook her head a bit. She could not believe what she had just gotten the both of them. What was she thinking when she managed to just kiss him all of a sudden? Was it her concealed feelings for him that made her act that way? Her mind was buzzing with so many questions.

The feel of his soft lips could not escape her. It somehow remained as if it was still touching her lips. She unconsciously brought her hand to her lips and gave a small smile. She had no idea how amazing Bruce's lips felt and tasted. She could still breathe in his scent, the only scent that made her stir through the core. She let out a loud sigh as she bowed her head down. It was useless to say that they were just merely friends after what had just happened.

Bruce had caught sight of her touching her lips on the corner of his eye. '_She has been thinking about it all along',_ Bruce concluded to himself. To be honest, he was thinking about how her ruby lips felt on his when they had kissed. He had been fantasizing about how it would feel to kiss her for so many nights. Hell, he had been dreaming about her in a very _special_ way ever since that trip back in Paris. He was fighting back everything that he felt about her, but his heart wouldn't shut it. There was always that tension between them, a _sexual _tension one would feel whenever that someone special was just within peripheral vision.

Gladly, a taxi had passed by and Bruce immediately hailed it. "Diana," Bruce's voice had startled her and she immediately looked up at him. He had opened the cab's door for her. As she got inside, their shoulders brush one another, eliciting a spark between them. Bruce waited for her to feel comfortable with her sitting position before he soon followed her.

"Where to, sir?" asked the cabbie in his Italian accent. He had a moustache and looked as though he was already in his fifties. He looked a bit short as Diana noticed. "Wayne Manor, please," Bruce said in his gruff but calm voice as he looked at the man before glancing at the window. The man nodded before he drove. Diana watched Bruce's features as he looked at the view of the window. Lights flashed as they passed by streetlights. Every time they passed by a dark corner, Bruce's face would be concealed just as how it would be whenever he donned the cowl. He was focused as he took in every detail of the places they passed. His arm had leaned against the armrest and his chin rested on his hand. His mouth was in a thin line, imposing that he was in deep thought planning tactics.

Diana looked away from him and studied the view that passed by instead. She knew that she had been silent for some time after their kiss in the restaurant, but what was she going to say? That she liked it? That she couldn't wait to kiss him again? Her mind had gone mum from saying anything about the kiss to Bruce. She rested her arm on her side as she glanced at driver who had smiled at her. She smiled back before she went back to her sightseeing. Bruce's hand had rested on his side too. Unconsciously, their hands slowly drew closer until the both of them felt their hands touch. Both looked at one another for an abrupt moment before they looked away, putting their hands away from one another. The cabbie glanced at his rear view mirror and smirked.

They had finally reached Wayne Manor after a long and quiet drive. Bruce got out of the car first before he held out the door for Diana. She nodded her thanks then waited by the front door of the manor. "She's one beautiful woman, boy. Never take your eyes off her," said the cabbie to Bruce as he handed the cabbie his money. Bruce smiled, "I won't," he replied before nodding at the driver then joined Diana by the front door.

Bruce rang the doorbell and, a few seconds later, Alfred had opened the door for them and greeted, "Good evening, Master Bruce," then he glanced at Diana before he bowed, "Good evening, Your highness." Bruce gestured to Alfred, "Princess, this is Alfred. He's my ever-loyal butler and surrogate father," Then he gestured to Diana, "Alfred, this is Diana. You may also know her as Wonder Woman." Bruce no longer mentioned that she was no longer the Amazon Princess. He knew how much that had pained Diana, knowing that she was banished from her own birthplace. Diana smiled, "Good evening, Alfred, but please call me Diana." Alfred nodded, "Yes, Miss Diana." Alfred stepped back, letting the two of them enter the house.

Diana had looked around as they headed for the living room. She was astonished at the size of Wayne Manor on the inside. It didn't look that big on the outside, but it was spacious on the inside. "Have the others arrived yet, Alfred?" Bruce had asked as they to a hall where the grandfather clock was placed as an entrance to the cave. "Not yet, sir," Alfred replied as he adjusted the hands of the clock until it clicked open, revealing the path to Batman's sanctuary. Alfred had pulled the switch, bringing life to the cave inside. The hum of the Bat Computer starting and the lights turning on echoed throughout the cave. Diana was even more fascinated at how Bruce had managed to put such things in a cave.

They went to the Bat Computer where Bruce had sat down on his char and started tracking down the locations of the Thanagarian soldiers. Diana leaned against the wide keyboard with her hands tucked underneath her bosom. "Would you like some tea, Miss?" Alfred had asked as he gazed at Diana. "Yes please, and thank you, Alfred," She replied with a sweet smile. Soon enough, Alfred left to prepare the tea he had offered.

Diana stood and observed the cave and the things that were placed in it, but no matter how hard she tried to distract herself, her mind would always drift back to that kiss. She needed to ask him why he had told her that she should not be sorry about her kissing him. The way he smirked at her kept on replaying in her head. _'Don't be,'_ Bruce said in a low sexy voice.

Unknown to Diana, Bruce had been tapping his fingers on the keyboard with the images of Diana kissing him, replaying as if it were on loop. He could still feel her arms wrapped around him, her hands playing with the hair on his neck. He needed to confront her, make things clear with her that she had done it as a mere distraction from being discovered by the Thanagarian guards, but he didn't want her to say that. He wanted to hear from her that she did that because she had feelings for him and he returned those feelings for her as well. Both of them could feel the heated tension that rose and they just both wanted to resolve things between them. It should be cleared out now. Bruce swiveled his chair and strode to her direction until he stood behind her. Diana turned around, determined to ask him, only to find him standing right in front of her.

"Bruce―" She started.

"Diana―" He started.

Alfred cleared his throat before he spoke, "Mister Kent and Mister Jones have arrived sir." Bruce sighed as he gazed at Diana's cerulean eyes before he broke away, "Send them in." Diana sighed and managed to imprint the look of hesitation and regret on Bruce's azure eyes. She shook her head slowly before she stood a few feet from Bruce greeting Clark and J'onn as they headed to the platform.

Someday, somehow, they were both going to resolve the feelings they had for each other. It was only matter of time before it would eventually happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've decided to make this fanfic a three-chapter story instead. I've done some thinking as I watched Starcrossed again and it made me come up with certain ideas that will be placed in the two succeeding chapters. I hope you guys enjoy and, as always, read and review :) – B.D

* * *

**Short Moments**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 2**

The remaining six members of the Justice League find themselves in a closed department store, hiding from the Thanagarian soldiers that have been chasing them like dogs. They were considered as fugitives after their escape from the prisoner shuttle. Flash had thought of being optimistic as they continued to hide from the winged creatures.

"This is the voice of the Thanagarian Occupation Authority," announced a voice as a Thanagarian ship passed by their location, "your so-called Justice League is in violation of our martial law. They are to be considered an enemy and dealt without sight. Any person found aiding or harboring them will be summarily punished." Flash frowned, "Okay, so much for optimism."

Batman had insisted that they go underground, roam the streets as mere individuals. J'onn knew that the Thanagarians would be looking for the Justice League, but if they were no longer in their costumes. They were merely ordinary citizens.

Flash halted with his arms raised up, "Hold on a second here. What about the whole secret identity thing?" He tried his best to explain, "I mean I trust you, guys, but I'm not sure I'm ready to―" "―Wally West," Batman spoke as he stepped forward and pointed at Flash. "Clark Kent," he gestured to Superman who was standing behind him. "Bruce Wayne," he said, pushing back his cowl revealing the handsome face of the playboy billionaire.

Diana's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the man she danced with back in Paris. She was right all along. Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same man. When she had asked him about their unfinished dance, he immediately denied that he knew anything about it. Now that he had revealed to everyone who he was, she was determined to ask him that dance or anything that had been building up between them. Her eyes remained at Bruce, gazing at his features that she had closely seen during their dance in Paris. She could never forget the structure of his jaw, the hardness of his chest, and the enticing scent of his masculine scent with a hint of perfume.

"Showoff," Flash said as he pushed back his cowl, revealing the young redhead. "Red hair," Diana said as she ruffled Wally's hair, "it suits you." Wally glanced at her with a smile, "You think?" Before she could answer, Bruce had already thrown an olive green shirt at him, "Change. Now," Bruce ordered, emphasizing each word as he passed them by, glancing at Diana who was smiling.

Bruce proceeded to the Men's clothing area where he took a gray turtleneck. As he looked for a black jacket, his thoughts brought him to Diana. He had been denying her that he was Bruce Wayne, the man she had danced with in Paris. Now that he had revealed to everyone who he was, the truth revealing itself, how was he going to deny her again? He cursed at himself for asking her to dance, saving her from those people that had been torturing her with questions. He sighed as he took the black jacket he had been looking for. He placed the jacket on his shoulder as he searched for a pair of pants.

As Bruce searched through the rack, he noticed Diana at the corner of his eye looking for a shirt. He had always wanted to tell her that he was Bruce Wayne, but his mind kept on deducing the pros and cons if he ever told her. Ever since their little encounter in Paris and in Kasnia, the way he looked at her had changed completely. He no longer saw her as a mere colleague, but as a woman of interest, a woman he could love.

Finally, he clutched the brown slacks and headed for the nearest dressing room.

Diana felt Bruce's eyes on her as she was looking for a top. She could feel the intensity of his gaze and she tried her best to not to be too conscious about it. When she looked at him at the corner of her eye, she noticed him heading to one of the dressing room. His back now facing her, she watched him head to the dressing room before he disappeared as he closed the door shut. Her eyes couldn't tear away from the dressing room as her mind tried to imagine Bruce removing his suit, revealing his well-chiseled chest that held scars he had received from countless battles he had faced.

She immediately shook the image from her head as she went to the other dressing room. Unfortunately, the only available dressing room was the one beside where Bruce was. She sighed as she marched to the dressing room, the pieces of clothing she decided to wear clutched in her arm.

Bruce realized that someone had entered the dressing room beside him. He did not mind who it was as he hung the cape and cowl on the door. His utility belt soon followed afterwards. He glanced to his side when he heard a click of a metal clasp. His heart raced when he realized who was just beside his dressing room. His mind immediately perceived images of Diana taking off her metal armor revealing her―Bruce shook the thought out of his head instantly. What was he thinking imagining a colleague in a sexual way? He took his top off slowly when he heard a voice.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Diana's voice drifted, loud enough for the both of them to hear. Bruce knew he would be hearing that question anytime soon. He tried to come up with the best answer, but his brain had shut him out.

"When the right time came," He replied curtly, the voice of the Batman resonating.

She sighed as she clutched the long-sleeved powder blue blouse, "Why did you keep on lying to me?"

Bruce was about to put on the gray turtleneck, but was stopped in his tracks. He looked down and wondered to himself why he kept on denying her. Once again, the Bat had reminded him of the certain dangers they both would face if she knew. He spoke in an almost inaudible tone, "It would be dangerous, Princess."

Diana remained silent as she put on the purple pants on. As soon as she straightened her top, she got out of the dressing room just as Bruce did. Their eyes locked gazing at each other, silently standing a foot away from the other. "We live a dangerous life, Bruce. We're always risking ourselves out there," she spoke, still standing tall. It was the first time he heard her say his name and it felt like music to his ears.

"Why would it be dangerous if I knew that you're Bruce Wayne? What difference would it make?" Diana held her hand up, aching to touch his face, but immediately retreated. She turned around and took a step away from him, but his hand had caught her arm. Her head remained facing away from him. Bruce then spoke, "I wanted to protect you, Princess." He tightly held her arm, but when she faced him, he let go of her. Her eyes somehow showed a hint of sorrow, but happiness immediately settled in. She gazed at him once again before she walked away from him.

Diana went to take a hair tie from one of the hairclip displays. She stood in front of a mirror placed on a column and fixed her hair. Her mind brought her back to her conversation with Bruce. _'I wanted to protect you, Princess.'_ He said. Diana could not understand him. Why did he have to protect her?

Her heart jumped at the sight of Bruce's reflection in the mirror. He was standing a few feet behind her, just in front of Clark, adjusting his jacket and fixing his hair. She sighed inwardly. She couldn't understand herself. The feeling she had right now was new to her, but she wanted to understand it. The only person who ever made her feel that way was Bruce.

With her hair fixed in a ponytail, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like Wonder Woman, but now she looked like a mere civilian walking the Thanagarian-infested streets.

The men had gathered up and she strode towards them as they planned a tactic. "Alright, we'll be separating as pairs. Wally, you'll be with John," Bruce pointed to Wally who was wearing the olive green dress shirt over a white plain shirt. The redhead nodded. "J'onn and I will pair up as Daily Planet reporters," Clark glanced at J'onn who had nodded in agreement. Clark glanced at Bruce, "Bruce, you'll be with Diana since you're the one who is seen with a woman at times." Wally chuckled a bit before he stopped when Bruce glared at him. Bruce then glanced at Diana who nodded silently. This was even a greater torture for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Moments**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 3**

Diana sat down on one of the couches of the living room in Wayne Manor. It had been two weeks since the Watchtower was used as a huge missile to destroy the hyperspace bypass the Thanagarians led the people to believe was a huge shield that would protect Earth from the wrath of the Gordanians. Somehow, it all led for Shayera's treachery against the league and resigning immediately even before she had the chance to know what the result of the voting was. Just the thought of Shayera fueled her anger. She had trusted her like how she would her fellow Amazons. She shook her head preventing to start the anger she knew was about to arise.

She leisured herself with a book she found in one of the shelves of the manor's huge library. She was surprised that Bruce owned a book about Amazonian History. She wondered if he read this during his free time.

A smile drifted across her face at the thought of Bruce. She even grinned wider as she remembered the kiss they shared in the Indian restaurant.

Diana wanted to talk about the kiss with him, but every time she tried to bring it up, Bruce was either called in for patrol or needed to head for Wayne Enterprises. Every attempt was always a failure and she didn't like to fail.

J'onn passed her by clutching a glass of milk and a pack of double-stuffed Oreos. He halted from his steps and touched Diana's shoulder, "It's been awhile since your thoughts have been bothering you, Diana." She looked up at him and frowned, "Is it that obvious?" J'onn nodded, "To me, it is."

Diana sighed.

"I'm sure the both of you will clear things out," J'onn smiled before he headed up to his room. Diana smiled back before she went back to her reading. Although she tried her best to read, she always kept on getting distracted at the thought of that damned kiss.

"Miss, dinner is ready," Alfred announced as he stood by the end of the couch. Diana smiled at him, "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred nodded, but then frowned, "I'm afraid Master Bruce won't be joining for dinner. He has decided on taking an early patrol. Master Tim and Master Richard will be joining you instead." Diana frowned and simply nodded. It wasn't that she didn't like having a meal with Tim and Dick. It just didn't seem complete without Bruce.

Diana sat down on one of the seats. Tim sat across her and gave a sweet smile. Diana smiled at the young boy. "Hey, Diana," Dick greeted as he sat down beside Tim. "Hello, Dick," Diana greeted as she gazed at the young man before she propped the table napkin on her lap.

Alfred had served them the Crab & Corn soup first before he placed the main course, deep-fried chicken with potatoes and salads. He had also done his own version of gravy. The boys let Diana have her serving first before they dug in. "Join us, Alfred," Diana said as she gazed at Alfred who stood on the side. "Yeah, Alfred," Tim agreed, mouth still full with chicken. Dick lightly elbowed him and gazed at him. "I'm afraid not, Miss," Alfred said as he poured water in Diana's glass. "Manners, Master Tim," Alfred glanced at Tim as he reprimanded the boy. "Sorry, Alfred," Tim frowned before he continued enjoying the dinner. Diana smiled before she helped herself with a piece of potato.

After dinner, Tim and Dick headed to the cave to catch up with Bruce. They had been such good company to Diana as they shared to her their previous night patrol. Bruce rarely did since Diana barely saw him in his own home. The boys were delighted to share since it was a rarity for a hero, much more a Wonder Woman, would come and stay at the Manor. After their chat, they had left Diana in the living room.

Diana sighed as she glanced at the grandfather clock. It was already 15 minutes passed 10 o'clock. She decided to head to her room. It would take much time before Bruce would arrive and it would just make her more exhausted.

She got in her room and showered for a while. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a black negligee and laid herself to bed. She watched as the moon brightly shone down from the balcony. The light gust of wind blew across the room as she watched the curtains dance. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow everything between her and Bruce would eventually be cleared up.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Batman got out of the Batmobile when it finally roared down on its usual spot in the cave. Robin and Nightwing soon followed after in their motorcycles. "You both head up and take a rest. I'll finish up the report," Bruce said after he pushed back the cowl. Tim and Dick took of their domino masks and nodded before they headed for the shower room. After a while, the boys bade Bruce goodnight before they headed up to the manor.

After half an hour, Bruce finished his report and went to the showers to wash off the grime and sweat from the patrol. His mind drifted to Diana who was sleeping soundly in her room by now. He raised his head in front of the showerhead to cool himself. As soon as he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist, went to the locker room and changed into a grey wife beater and black sweatpants. He hung a towel around his neck as he dried his hair. He left the towel on one of the racks and jogged lightly up the stairs.

He strode barefoot across the hall and as he walked towards his room, he passed by the guest room where Diana was staying.

Bruce stood in front of the door, his hand held out towards the door hesitating to knock. He sighed as he thought of the things he would say the moment he knocked on her door. He had been trying his best to ignore her, to get away from discussing that kiss they shared. Bruce ran his hand through his damp hair as he closed his eyes. He faced the door again and raised his hand again. He hesitated to knock again, but, as if on impulse, he knocked lightly on the door. He sighed heavily and waited for someone to open the door, but to no avail.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door, peeking inside to see Diana sleeping with her back facing him. He traced every curve that she held as he strode in the room with quiet footsteps. He sat down on the red couch beside her bed and watched her sleep. He tried his best to control himself from slipping in her bed and wrapping his arms around her.

Instead, Bruce watched as Diana shifted to her left making her face him. Diana's figure basked in moonlight, which made her look like the goddess that she was. His eyes drifted to her face that looked angelic as she slept. Her lips slightly opened and he ached to plant a soft languid kiss on it.

Diana's eyes slowly opened and found Bruce sitting on the couch in front of her. She immediately clutched the covers in front of her chest as she sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. "Bruce," she said in a throaty voice as she ran her hand through her long locks. Bruce intently gazed at her, "Sorry if I woke you up, Princess," he paused for a second, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'll leave you to your slumber." He stood up from the couch, mentally reprimanding himself for his stupid reason.

"Bruce," He heard her call his name behind him. He turned his head to the side and paused. "Are you here to talk?" Diana asked as she stood up from her bed and sat on the edge in front of the red couch. He turned around to face her, clutching his fists tightly at the sight of her wearing such tempting clothing. Her eyes intently bore into his, her face in question. Bruce silently sat back down on the couch, bowing his head. Her hands clutched his face, "Tell me."

Bruce gazed into her cerulean eyes and slowly inched himself towards her until they were mere inches apart. His hot breath mingled with hers and it sent shivers down her spine. Bruce slowly closed the distance between them as he kissed her lips. Diana kissed back as she pulled him closer to her until they were both lying on her bed.

They broke apart as they both caught their breaths, laying their temples against each other. Bruce's hand swept a strand of hair away from her face. Diana ran her hand through Bruce's hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a shy smile, one that Diana barely saw. Diana smirked as she felt a turn of tables, "Don't be."

Bruce sighed as he sat back on the sofa, watching as Diana sat back up again. He held one of her hands and brushed her knuckles with his thumb, "Go back to sleep, Princess. We'll talk about it in the morning." She gazed at him intently, "No more running or hiding, Mr. Wayne." Bruce lightly chuckled, "Yes, no more of that."

Silence surrounded the room as Diana lay back down on her bed facing Bruce who was still sitting on the couch. Bruce smiled at her, "Good night, Princess." He stood up from the cushion and turned towards the door. Bruce battled with his heart that he needed to go. There were plenty of things in his head whenever he was near her. He couldn't let himself impulsively do anything to her.

"Lay with me," He heard Diana's voice, which made his stomach stir. His desire blazed at her words. He turned towards her again and saw her smiling up at him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in a black negligee that ended at the top of her thigh. He slowly inhaled and exhaled to calm himself.

Diana tapped the empty space beside her. Silently, he strode towards the bed and slowly lied down beside her. Diana wrapped her legs with his, her hand lying down on his chest, and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Good night, Bruce," She said before she closed her eyes. Bruce placed a strand of hair behind her ear as he touched her face gently, "Good night, Princess." He held her hand that rested on his chest and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

* * *

Morning soon came and sunlight slipped through the balcony of the room. Bruce groaned when he felt the warmth of the sunrays. He slowly opened his eyes with a throaty groan before getting up only to find the bedside empty. He looked around, but Diana was not there. He heard the soft creek of the door as it slowly opened and found Diana bringing two black mugs. She smiled when she found him sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning, Bruce," She greeted as she held out a mug to him. He smiled back at her as he received the cup she had offered him, "Good morning, Princess." The smell of coffee stirred his senses. Bruce noticed that she had worn a pink robe over the negligee. She crossed her legs as she sat down across him on the bed. She took a sip of her coffee before she spoke, "Bruce."

When he heard her speak his name, he immediately remembered why he was in her room. They were going to talk about that kiss they shared in the restaurant. He took a small sip of the coffee before he spoke, "Diana, I―" She placed an index finger on his lips. "Bruce, we've been doing this dance for many years. I just want you to know that I've always loved you and that no matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll just keep on trying to break down the barriers you built." She placed down the coffee cup when Bruce had not responded.

Bruce did not know what to say. He silently placed the mug on the bedside table and when she looked away from him, he placed his hand on her chin and guided her to face him.

She touched the hand that held her and put it down, "When I kissed you in that restaurant, it was the only way that I knew that could conceal us from being seen. I was surprised that you kissed me back." Bruce noticed her cheeks had gone rosy, her eyes looking down as if embarrassed.

"I was surprised you were actually good at it too," Bruce chuckled lightly. Diana glared at him in disbelief before she lightly slapped his shoulder. Bruce gazed at her with a smirk, "You know, I've been fantasizing about how your lips would feel against mine or how would it taste." Diana cocked her head to the side, "Did you?" Bruce simply nodded as he inched closer, "I've often wondered how it would feel like to have your arms wrapped around me." Diana leaned back slowly as she noticed him drawing closer.

As soon as Bruce had invaded her personal space, he was now looking down on her with his elbows supporting him. Diana raised her hands and ran it through his hair. "Was that why you told me that I shouldn't be sorry?" She asked with a smile, remembering his smirk. "I wouldn't regret doing what I've always fantasized about. Would _you_?" He gazed at her with his piercing gaze. She lightly laughed at his retort.

Her laughter soon died down when she noticed the look on his face. His hooded eyes gazed at her as he smoothed her face with his hand. Immediately, she pulled him down and crashed her lips with his. She could taste the faint brewed coffee that he had sipped a moment ago. She wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his hardened need pressed against hers.

Bruce could feel her smiling and knew why she had. He slowly sat up and brought her with him, his hand now on her back, the other gripping her hair tightly. Diana untied the robe around her and Bruce had pushed it back revealing her cream skin. Bruce trailed kisses on her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, and finally back to her lips. Diana's trembling hands found the hem of his wife beater and lifted it off of him.

At the short parting of their lips, Diana gazed into Bruce's eyes. His eyes had gone darker and his eyes hooded in passion. Diana then gazed at his chest that bore scars from battles he had faced. She ran her hand across his chest, Bruce grunting at the feel of her fingertips. She gazed back at him before she placed kisses on each of the scar. Her hands wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair as she ran through his locks. Bruce's hand now ventured to her hips, pressing her tightly against him and making Diana gasp at the feel of his hardness. Bruce chuckled before he whispered to her ear, "Does _that _explain everything about the kiss, Princess?"

Diana gazed at him again and seductively smiled, "Hmm, they say that actions speak louder than words." Bruce chuckled, "Well, it's about time you feel how much I love you, Princess." She laughed a bit, "I can't wait." He captured her lips again as he laid her back down in bed. Making love to Diana the first thing in the morning was one of the few fantasies Bruce had of her that he would be reliving. Diana, on the other hand, had a few fantasies of her own too and nothing would make her happier than Bruce making it a reality.

**END**


End file.
